


all there is

by emblems



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, sos send help, these boys are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sousuke looks at him intently, and suddenly the world feels very small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all there is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanifuku (orenji)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji/gifts).



> built out of [the cohabitation au](http://arosou.tumblr.com/post/98407524740/makato-and-sousuke-seeing-each-other-their-first) i rambled about on tumblr

They’ve been here for most of the night. The table bears the weight of their notes and textbooks. Pencils and highlighters litter the table alongside empty or forgotten mugs of tea and coffee.

The only light comes from the lamp on the table to Makoto’s right, casting the room in a warm glow. He lost track of time some time ago, but he knows they’ve reached that particular time of night where reality seems to shift just a few degrees off its axis. It’s as though the the rest of their apartment has faded into the indiscernible darkness, leaving their sitting room as an island unto itself—leaving them as the only inhabitants.

It could be the sleeplessness talking, but—the world feels incredibly small.

(Maybe  _cozy_  would be a better word.)

Makoto chances a look across the table to see Sousuke flipping through the anatomy flashcards they worked on earlier that night, quizzing himself in silence. Makoto returns his eyes to his notes, but he’s—well, he’s not really looking at them, to be quite honest. 

He lifts his head with purpose this time. “Want to go through those together?”

Sousuke looks up, eyes coming into focus on Makoto. A smile lifts the corner of his mouth, and he passes the stack over with a quiet “sure.”

Makoto decidedly ignores the way Sousuke brushes his fingers against his open palm.

(Synapses fire in Makoto’s brain, sending a shudder straight down his spine.)

He does not think about how that touch is just one instance amidst many others, that they have become more frequent and linger longer each time, as though Sousuke is testing some unseen boundary line.

He does not think about how he’s been doing the same exact thing—even now, by asking to study in tandem rather than just in the general vicinity of each other.

And he certainly does not think about how he’s noticed that no longer do they carefully orbit each other, but instead spend a great deal more time overlapping with each other. 

Except, well. Sousuke is looking at him with such a level of intensity and single-minded focus that Makoto is finding balancing his thoughts incredibly difficult.

"Makoto?"

Makoto clears his throat and finally looks down to the first flashcard.

"What function does the orbitofrontal cortex serve?"

Yes, the world feels very small tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the ever lovely nanifuku—'all i have'  
> it was supposed to be angstier but then this happened, and well. here we are.


End file.
